Oil and gas reservoirs are usually found in porous rocks, which also contain saltwater. This saltwater, which accompanies the oil and gas to the surface, can be disposed in two ways: 1) Returned by fluid injection into the reservoir where it originated for secondary or enhanced oil recovery; or 2) Injected into underground porous rock formations not productive of oil or gas, and sealed above and below by unbroken, impermeable strata. Saltwater disposal wells use this second method to manage and dispose of saltwater. Saltwater produced by a reservoir typically also includes sediment and impurities that can harm a saltwater disposal system, e.g., by clogging valves, expediting normal wear and tear on parts, and otherwise damage fluid processing systems.